irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Sartain
Myra Sartain was a contestant in Redvivor: Australia. She also returned for Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures and Redvivor: Game Changers. She is most remembered for being a psychopath; her conflict with Drew; for her catchphrase "Fuck you all, bitches!"; for being mean to everyone, specially Norwood and Yellow Pikmin, for now reason; her love for Russell Hantz; for cursing, and flipping off after her elimination. In her second season, she was still OTTN, but she started a showmance with Vince and an alliance with Mike & Richard. She dominated most of the season, gaining the title of Redvivor's original HBIC, and almost won, but left in 3rd place after a devastating loss at f3. Due to her status as a Redvivor Legend™ and fan favorite, Myra returned for a third chance. Early on, she had a conflict with Cole, and ended up putting poop on his bag after getting fed up with him, which caused a lot of drama on their tribe. She also had alliances with Ezekiel and Ika, however, once Ika started overplaying and targetted the winners, Myra backstabbed her and voted her off with the former winners. Later at the merge, Myra and Chanel clashed after the former had a meltdown and attacked Myra, which later led to QueefGate and, subsequently, Myra getting idoled out by Chanel's main ally, Satan. Bio Redvivor: Australia Name (Age): Myra Sartain (34) Tribe Designation: Barramundane. Occupation Real Estate Manager. Personal Claim to Fame: Fucking your ass, bitch. Inspiration in Life: Kim Kardashian and Attila the Hun. Hobbies: Stealing candy from little kids and making people feel miserable. Pet Peeves: Everything. 3 Words to Describe You: Evilest Bitch Ever. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) A knife, so I can stab you. 2) A bowling ball for... secret. :) 3) Your mom. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Mary Sartain... NO! Who the fuck is that girl? HAHAHAHA SATAN! Reason for Being on REDVIVOR: I have a little surprise for Mr. Reddy Probst. It has something to do with the bowling ball. :) Why You Think You’ll “Survive” REDVIVOR: Bitch, please, I'm fabulous, and a thousand times better than my borewhore sister. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole REDVIVOR: Because if I'm not, I'll kill every single family member of each contestant... one by one. Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures Name (Age): Myra Sartain (34) Previous Season: Redvivor: Australia – 1st castaway voted out Tribe Designation: Ongael and *SWAYS*. Occupation Real Estate Manager. Personal Claim to Fame: Shoving a bawling ball in Reddy Probst's ass. Inspiration in Life: Still Kim Kardashian and Attila the Hun, plus George W. Bush and Osama Bin Laden. Hobbies: Murdering. Pet Peeves: Everything. 3 Words to Describe You: Better than you. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) A knife. 2) Lube. 3) A blow-up doll. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: SATAN! Reason for Being on REDVIVOR: I was robbed last season. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” REDVIVOR: Because I am me and I'm real. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole REDVIVOR: Because I'll kill everyone else. Redvivor: Game Changers Name (Age): Myra Sartain (36) Previous Season: Redvivor: Australia – 1st castaway voted out & Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures - 3rd Place (final juror) Tribe Designation: Nukunuca and #LegendsOnly. Personal Claim to Fame: Getting all Vince's money he's gotten from Redvivor. I heard he's living on the streets now. Inspiration in Life: Currently ISIS. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Still Satan. Reason for Being on REDVIVOR: ARE YOU KIDDING ME I SHOULD'VE WON THAT SHITTY, DREARY SEASON. THIS BETTER BE RIGGED FOR A MYRA VICTORY. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” REDVIVOR: Because I'm Myra Sartain, Redvivor Legend™! Redvivor: Australia Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures Redvivor: Game Changers Trivia *She was played by BrunoSomebody. *She is the sister of Mary Sartain, from Survivor: Micronesia.